Last of the Kagge Clan
by Ransak
Summary: Before Naruto was born the Forth could feel the demon coming for him. Before he died he trusted his friend to show Naruto his way after he passed. Read as Naruto gets proper training. Naru/? OC/OC


Last of the Kagge Family

It was a beautiful day with sunshine and not a cloud in the sky. It was also around midday right when people started walking around stores looking for whatever they might need. However this is also where we find an 18 year old girl thrown on the street.

"Why?" she cried.

"You are too weak to even carry our name." the tall dark and scary guy said.

They were it the street in front of the clan mansion, the most influential and most powerful clan in the village. The Omarks were also known as one of the founders of the village several decades before, before most people in the village were born. The mansion itself was surprisingly simple; the only notable thing about it was that it was entirely made of metal. Currently though the head of the clan was staring at his whimpering daughter lying on the ground, more like thrown but anyway.

"I trained and studied daily and yet you still reject me as your daughter?" the girl, Irena, said almost in tears. She was of medium build with a toned and athletic look. She was wearing black shorts that went to just above her knees along with a short sleeve jacket open in the middle. Underneath it she wore a light blue t shirt along with black combat boots. To top it all off she wore her waist length bright yellow blond hair in a pony tail but a few strands still managing to linger in front of her pale blue eyes.

"You train daily and yet you cannot even beat the lowest member of the clan. You are not even fit enough to beg us for food. I should just execute you myself." He stopped and though about his last statement for a moment. He was her father, if only genetically, Azak. He was her exact opposite, where she was cheer full, well as cheer full as you can be with that clan, he hated almost everything. He wore a white robe that went to his ankles with the clan insignia, a chunk of metal with blue electricity flowing through it, etched on the back. He, like most clan members, had blond hair and pale blue eyes, but instead of laughter and happiness like Irena, his was filled with hate.

She had no answer for this. Yes it was true that she was weak but that was because no one in the clan ever truly bothered to actually teach her. If it weren't for the academy, genin and chunin teams, and other assorted friends and teachers she would have probably died long before the clan decided she was useless. But now after 18 years of watching her grow up they had had enough. The elders thought they should outright kill her just so there "precious" kageki genkai (bloodline limit) wouldn't contaminated. However they couldn't find a way around the clan laws that forbid killing someone without just reason. Assassination was out of the question because the best person for the job had a soft spot for Irena for some unknown reason.

Azak stood there in thought for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he said, "On second thought I pronounce you traitor to this clan and therefore to be executed right here right now." He then activated his kageki genkai, Metal Storm; the only way to know was the fact that his eyes had gained a layer of pure silver.

Unknown by Azak and Irena, and the crowd that had formed because of all of the shouting, a shadowy figure was lining on the dark side of a tree near the compound. He decided now was a good time to step in. He literally sunk into the shadow and was gone, no one none the wiser.

Azak started to pull bits of metal from the compound walls and form them into a giant spear to skew his only daughter. This was another reason why Irena was extremely disliked, she had very little control over her own bloodline limit; again, because the clan ignored her just so they could spend their time and effort on the first _male _born the spoiled rotten brat that is the complicate definition of the word arrogance. In fact he was the one who originally planted the idea of getting rid of _dead weight. _

Irena closed her eyes finally conceding to the fact that, to her family at least, she was unwanted, useless, and worse of all she was unsure if the man of her dreams even had a true interest in her. She conceded to the fact that she truly only had one regret, she would never be able to see _him_ again. She closed her eyes and got in a kneeling position, now she had started to cry.

Azak brought the spear down, the crowd gasping in shock. But not at the fact that Azak was actually willing to kill her, but at the fact that out of the shadow made by the spear rose a man. He was a taller man with an athletic build and noticeable muscles but not grotesquely so. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body and hovered just above the ground. He also wore black gloves and boots. Lastly he had a hood covering his whole head drowning his face in a shadow.

The man grabbed the end of the spear and swung it like it was a pebble back into the wall it came from. Azak had not noticed this, at first, and brought his hand down like he was hitting her but nothing connected. He stood like that for a moment trying to comprehend why his "useless daughter" was not a slab of meat on the side walk. He looked behind him and saw just as Irena opened her eyes to a scene she thought might never happen.

Seth Kagge, the man of her dreams, was facing her father after just saving her life.

Seth was the last of one of the oldest and most notable clan the nations had ever known. They were also the quietist as far as politics. They believed people should choose what to do instead of a council of corrupt clan heads deciding for them. They were also believed to own the largest library of ancient and modern jutsu scrolls, books and who knows what else. They however were extremely careful about who saw the library, even going as far as refusing to allow some of the founding clan's access to it. Needless to say they were never popular on the council. Eventually the clan got smaller due to the fact that it truly was not a large clan; just enough to keep it alive and care for those that needed protecting. Eventually after years of protecting and most of the time dying in the line of duty, Seth became the last one and therefore, at the age of 19, became a clan head that upheld there ancient traditions.

Azak narrowed his eyes at him, how dare he stop him from doing what should have been done a long time ago?

"You," He said in a cold and anger filled voice not even bothering to control it in front of the ever growing crowd of villagers. ", this is an internal clan mater you have no part in it."

"I do," said Seth, "if it involves a person who has the protection of the Kagge clan." He said this in a smooth, flat, emotionless voice that unnerved many of the villagers, well at least the ones that weren't already scared out of their wits by _two_ clan heads squaring off, worse yet one of them was Omark and the other a Kagge. Stories had already been spread about a clan that was ruthless and coldhearted as the farthest poles. But they always got the job done. The Kagge were respected and feared.

So it came as a surprise when Seth protected a thought to be useless girl on the street. Even more when he stated she was under his protection.

Azaks eyes widened and he looked from his daughter to Seth and back several times.

He finally regained enough sense to reply "Why? She is of no consequence dead. She is a useless excuse for a person, not even fit to clean the dirt on my shoe." He said with a scowl.

If it was possible people would have noticed Seth's deep grey eyes narrow in disgust at Azak.

Instead of answering the extremely mad clan head, Seth wend to Irenas side and kneeled by her side to check to see if she was alright. "You ok?" he asked in a seemingly impossibly soft voice.

Irena could only nod dumbly, tears still running down her face, but in joy this time.

"Good. Now I think would be a good time to move." Said Seth, now sounding almost joyful.

Irena could only nod again.

"NO. She will stay here and be executed along with you!" Shouted Azak.

"What did I do!?" said Seth almost indignant.

"You interrupted clan matters. You stopped an-"

"An unneeded murder?" Seth cut in.

If at all possible Azak got even angrier. "NO. The execution of a traitor to this mighty clan."

"Mighty. Riiight. Well I think I'll take Irena and just go now." Said Seth almost as if he was board with talking to Azak.

Azak at this point was too angry to respond with words, so he did the next best thing.

He picked up as much of the compounds wall he could with his bloodline limit and threw it at not only Seth but also Irena.

Seth saw it coming and grabbed Irena, who by this time had gotten off the ground, then sunk into the shadow at his feet with her in tow.

The metal projectiles landed harmlessly into the trees behind where Seth and Irena had just been standing.

Azak was livid, he started just randomly taking metal and slamming it at random spots on the ground.

He then noticed the crowd.

They were staring at him in fear. He ignored them, turned toward the main clan building and stormed off to call a clan meeting.

**At the Kagge clan compound.**

Seth and Irena rised from the shadow of the main building right next to the training ground.

The Kagge compound was smaller than most of the other clan compounds except for one building, the library. It was by far the most notable one if only in size. This is where the clan kept all of its history, and pretty much most of the information the world had to offer. Some say that it took hundreds of years to collect catalog and store.

The second most notable thing about the compound was that it seemed like it was covered completely in shadow. You could still see clearly, but it was cooler and yet welcome.

Irena stood on her feet a little woozy.

Seth was better but he looked tired.

"How did we come from my family's compound to here so fast?" said Irena after she got her bearings.

"Shadow travel." Said Seth. "The Kagge found that all shadows are connected no matter where they are. Traveling alone is fine, but taking someone along for the ride takes a bit out of you." He said after seeing her puzzled expression.

The full effect of what just happened finally hit her. She began crying.

"Hey whoa! No crying, you finally got out from your clans rule there's nothing to cry about." He said trying to comfort her.

"I know but then again I just lost my family, clan, and probably any respect from others I had built up." She broke down again.

Now Seth was a smart guy but in this he had nothing to offer. Put in front of an army and he would fight to the death, but put him here and all he could do was put his arms up in defeat.

That turned out to be the best thing to do.

As soon as Irena saw his arms up, she threw herself at him and sobbed on his shoulder.

All he could do was hold her.

"Well I guess I should say thank you for saving me." Said Irena after she managed to collect herself and move away from Seth.

"Don't mention it, I hate the fact that your own dad wanted to kill you, heak your entire clan wanted you dead."

"Why?" she said after a couple of moments.

"Why what?" said Seth confused.

"Why did you put me under your protection?"

"I should think that is obvious."

"Um, no I can't see any reason why. I mean all I've done for you is put myself in situations that you have to get me out of."

"Ah but out of all of the people in this village, besides the Hokages, you don't cower in fear or shun me because of what I can do. That and I like you."

Irena's heart skipped a beat at that last statement.

She opened her mouth to say something, but at that the alarms went off at the northern end of the compound.

They both momentarily forgot about their conversation and rushed there.

What they found was an Anbu officer stuck in one of the many traps put in place to protect the library. It was actually kind of funny watching as the officer was tied up and slowly being dropped into a pot of boiling lava.

"I-I-I h-have a m-message f-for the b-both of you," he said stuttering, obviously in fear.

Seth cut him down and reset the trap. "What is it." He said in a flat voice.

"You and Miss Irena are to report to the council chambers immediately."

"Thank you, you may go." Seth said.

After he left Seth turned to Irena, "You know what this is about, right."

"Of course I know what it is about, you idiot." She said, annoyed.

"Just checking."

"Should we shadow travel?" she asked in a sweeter tone.

"As much as I would love to scare the crap out of the elders we can't, I promised the Hokage I would try to be respectful, but I am only doing that because; 1, the Hokage is about the only one I trust there. 2, to respect my clan's traditions. And lastly because I am _on _the council, although I doubt that will help today."

Irena pouted for a moment but finally conceded defeat.

They jumped from the compound over roofs to the council rooms.

**The council main room**

This was definitely not one of the most pleasant places to be. It was dark and most of the time you are watched by people with the ability to kill you at a moment's notice. Of course that didn't mean that there weren't friendly faces too. The third and fourth Hokages were in the room too.

The fourth, the current one, was Minato Namikaze also called the Yellow Flash. He was of medium build but he radiated strength and courage. He wore a long white coat with yellow flames licking the bottom. Under the coat he wore the normal cloths you would expect from an elite Jonin, vest with pockets for whatever he needed to put in them, long shirt and long pants. He had bright yellow hair that spiked in every direction and was also pulled back by his village headband. He was by far the youngest to get the job, but he deserved it after showing extraordinary ability in all categories in the last great shinobi war. He also looked very tired, but who wouldn't with a pregnant wife at home.

The third, who had retired after a very long term, was Sarutobi, the Professor as he was called. He wore a long white robe, closed, and had a lit pipe in his mouth. He was older but still had the body of someone 10 years younger than him. He was only here because the Kagge family was very old and much respected but they trusted very few including him.

There were others in the room including Danzo, and the thirds old teammates, Homura and Koharu. These were the people you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley at night.

Danzo was, in short, the old war horse that still believed the military should be in charge. He wore a light blue robe but also had a bandage covering half of his head. His right arm and left leg were similarly bandaged. What wasn't bandaged was covered in scars from previous battles.

Homure was the old hag of the room. She cared nothing more than gaining more power. She was also very old looking, old build, old clothes, and old walking cane. Old as dirt.

Kazuka was also very old. He was the quietest of the three but no less power hungry.

Needless to say Danzo, Homure, and Kazuka got along very well.

The last two people in the room were Azak Omark and the heir to the clan, and Irena's older brother, Kenji. Kenji walked, talked, and dressed just like someone how believes he is the highest power in the world. He was taller than most and wore cloths of only the finest material. He had his hair cut short and his eyes spoke for themselves of arrogance and greed.

At the present moment all seven occupants were on edge, the council members because this involved the Kagge, and the two guests because of Irena.

There was a knock on the door and in entered Seth and Irena, who had by now completely recovered from the ordeal.

Seth took a seat near Minato who only nodded at him in recognition. Irena sat right beside him next to Sarutobi.

"You may speak your piece Azak." Said Minato in a board voice.

"Thank you," said Azak barely containing his anger,"I called this meeting to decide the fate of Seth Kagge who disrupted a clan affair he had no right to disrupt. I also wish to have Irena executed as a traitor to the village."

Danzo perked up at the mention of deciding the fate of the last Kagge. In his mind Seth was the only person in his way of gaining all the knowledge the Kagge posses. With it he could bring the world to its knees.

"Seth? What do you have to say about this?" Said Minato.

"All I did was give my protection to Irena and follow through when Azak attacked her." He said innocently.

"Is that true Irena?" said Sarutobi speaking for the first time.

"Yes." She said confidently.

"Why should this council believe a traitor as Azak said?" said Homure.

"I have a question though, why is she a traitor in the first place?" said Minato.

This time it was Kenji that answered. "Because she is weak. If she should go out on a mission she would jeopardize it. We should just execute her and the Kagge now and get it over with." He said this as if her fate was already decided.

Minato gave him a sour look. "No one will be killed unless you give us solid proof first."

Kenji snorted in disgust.

"Neither of us actually did anything wrong, unless preventing and evading unlawful murder is a crime." Said Seth.

"He has a point," said Sarutobi, "we can't punish them for simply protecting themselves."

There was silence as everyone pondered this.

Finally Azak spoke up, "Fine I will drop the charges _if _Irena comes home with us. We have every right to judge her there."

The fourth and third grimaced, they had no authority within the Omark compound besides what Azak gave them.

"Very well meeting adjourned." Said the fourth through clenched teeth.

As everyone got up Irena clung to Seth's arm in fear.

Kenji strutted over to her and grabbed her arm none too gently. "Time to lose some dead weight." His smile grew evil and he got a murderess look in his eye.

Irena strengthened her hold on Seth.

"No." said Seth in a low tone that showed he meant business. "She is under my protection and therefore I have the right to challenge your right to judge her."

Kenji narrowed his eyes. Azak was about to say something but Kenji held his hand up to stop him. "Very well we will duel, when I win she will die along with you, should you, by some unforeseeable force, win both of you are free to go, agreed?"

Seth though for a moment, then finding no other way said, "Agreed."

**Till next time**

**Ransak**


End file.
